1. Field
The present invention relates to a flat display device, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes, which are self-emitting diodes, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, good contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical organic light-emitting diode may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic layer may include a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and an electron injection layer. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the emission layer via the hole transport layer, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the emission layer via the electron transport layer. The holes and electrons recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted. An organic light-emitting device including such organic light-emitting diodes may further include a driving transistor or a switching transistor.
The organic light-emitting diode may be deteriorated by oxygen and/or moisture. Thus, to implement a high-quality organic light-emitting device, an effective sealing element for the organic light-emitting diode is required.